Session 7
Adventurers *Henderbeard *Solaris *Damian *Raven *Grimweld The adventure We began our day in the tavern inside the Keep on the Borderlands. Damien, Solaris, and Henderbeard were impatient, and headed off to the cave of the gnolls. They found the cave and were dismayed to see that the remaining orcs had allied with the gnolls. They took out the sentries and headed further in. Raven arrived at the tavern and met with Theron, who told her that the rest of the party had gone on ahead. Raven ran the whole way, and caught up with her friends part way into the Gnoll Lair. Many a gnoll was slain. A short while later Grimweld ran into Theron, and realized that his allies were probably getting killed in the caves of chaos. He started off to join them as well. Moving through the Gnoll Lair, the party found another room, and killed the inhabitents. Orogs were now co-inhabiting with the gnolls as well. Moving sutheast, the party came across the gnoll common room. Much slaughter was done. All men, women, and children were killed. The party was tired, and decided to try to rest in the cave. Before they could complete a rest, the allied orc leader found them. An orog beat on the door until it caved in and melee ensued. The scouting party was difficult, but soon died at the hands of the Henderbeards. Moving down the hall, the party went to look for the gnoll leader. They found him. The final battle of the Gnoll Caves went smothly. The party decided to take an extended rest, and woke up the following day. Everyone felt somewhat groggy from sleeping in a stinking gnoll cave, but Henderbeard felt amazing. Something came over him the previous day after he picked up a strange magical long sword, and he radiated confidence. The following morning, the party headed through the secred door they found in the gnoll leader's room. They came across a hapless adventurer and looted his boots and coin purse. The boots were elven boots and the purse was full of loot. The story of him being there, with a broken leg, was lost. Moving on to the end of the cave, the party came across a second secret door. It led to a storage chamber. No one noticed the inhabitants until Grimweld and Damien were attacked by gelatinous cubes. The beasts lasted for a long while, but were killed. Raven super heated some of the decaying metal swords in one of them and it started to stink of burning gelatin. Form the distance, everyone heard a scream. It was bloodcurtling. Grimweld rushed on ahead, ignoring the protests of his comrades, and found a human being tortured by some dark acolytes, They were quickly killed and the human set free. Being healed and getting rational again, he explained that his wagon train was attacked, and he was the sole survivor. He made a break for the exit and was not seen again. Backtracking to unopened doors, the party found a door that was heavily barred from the outside. They took off the fortifications and headed in. The druid changed into a horse, and attacked when a wight popped out of a casket. He was ineffective though. Five more wights joined the combat, and things got dicey. They were all killed though, and the party moved on. They found the old queen of the caves, an old medusa who was bound in chains in a prison cell. Grimweld was turned to stone in the process, but she was freed. Henderbeard forged a spell scroll contract with her, and she agreed to help the party if they would get rid of the vampire. She turned off her aura and followed along. By this point. the party realized that they had stumbled onto a back entrance to the cave of the evil cult. There was no going back. They followed in through the door they found and killed some more acolytes. Tow of the priests surrendered. One was turned to stone though. The other headed south and made a break for freedom. His letter had saved him. Moving south, the party encountered a group of skeletons. It was a challenge, then three ghosts showed up. The medusa was posessed. After turning on her turn to stone aura, she was killed. So much for the queen of the caves. during the fight, Damien lost his left hand. On another hit, his arm was cut off at the elbow. The fight was long and hard, but in the end the party was victorious. Moving back toward the north, the party found a room with evil artifacts. There was a bowl, a pitcher and two cups that glowed an evil purple. When Grimweld tried to destroy them, everyone heard a loud gong, and a horde of zombies and skeletons came from the north to attack. The cult leader was also among them, and started to do some heavy damage to the party. As the tide turned, the vampiric cult leader turned to mist and tried to escape. A timely command spell from the paladin turned him back into humanoid form and he was killed (DM at this point realized that he should have chosen a lich, so you guys couldn't kill a planned recurring evil NPC). The rest of the undead were mopped up and the session was over. Congratualtions, you have destroyed the evil cult and cleared most of the Caves of Chaos. Although, you have not looted the high priest or his quarters ... Session XP: 8250 Quest XP: 2250 XP per player: 2229 (prorated) Congratulations, you are now all level five. Loot 6 pp 36 gp 143 ep 396 sp 416 cp Two Silver armbands (30 sp each) Five silver necklaces (20 sp each) Twelve gems (5 gp each) A finely wrought bracelet (200 sp) bejeweled silver dagger (50 gp) Mundane stuff: five shields suit of chainmail twelve battleaxes three longbows five quivers of arrows (30 in each) A keg of particularly potend dwarven ale highly polished steel mirror (5 gp) Magic items: +1 dagger +1 longsword. Boots of Elvenkind Scroll of Protection from undead